Black Eclipse
Black Eclipse is the 3rd map of The Void Awakens series and the 28th of Icestormshadow's Maps It is made and owned by Icestormshadow Story As they ran away from the corpses, the sky began to get darker, the group was getting more panicked, they then saw a mountain, that was split down the middle, and above it, was a black sun, the dead were gaining on the small group, and then Voidknight and Dark void began to to manipulate the earth and spout black plasma respectively. The others then suggesting making a stand They then turned around, with Voidknight making slopes and walls, and Dark Void shot a large burst of black plasma, that melted the corpses, and she sent the tamed beasts after the corpses, Voidmusket fired a black hole in the middle of the horde, Voidsword, summoned a sword and began to kill things, Empty Void began to make the thing vanish. Their powers got more powerful as the eclipse progressed, until finally, the corpses were all defeated, and they stood, just the five of them, victorious. The eclipse then ended, and a purple portal opened, a Void Elemental stepped out, and stated his name was Voidbolt, he then waved his hand, and their memories were restored, with Lily, Kevin, Earthknight, and Empty Void. Voidbolt then stated that they had little time, as something was coming, something big, he then opened a portal to Earth, where they saw both familiar and new faces, and they stepped through, and Voidbolt joined them, Empty Void stayed. Quests * Primary Quest - Investigate & Identify the black light ' ' Weapons Wonder Weapons * Element Gun * Thunder Gun * M2 Flamethrower SMG's * Thompson * PPSh-41 * M50 Reising * Vesper * VMP * Bootlegger * Sten Specialist Weapons * Black Hole Musket (Voidmusket) * Gravity Sword (Voidsword) * Void Aegis (Voidknight) * Temporal Vortex Cannon (Black Void) * Encroaching Blackness (Dark Void) LMG's * DP-27 * Bren * M60 * Dingo * Gorgon * Mini Death Shotguns * Remington Model 31 * Browning A-5 * M97 Assault Rifles * M1903 Springfield * M1917 Enfield * De Lisle Carbine * M15 Assault Rifle * AK-47u * ICR-1 * Galil Snipers * SVT-40 * Mosin–Nagant * Drakon * P-06 Melee * NR-40 * Fairbairn–Sykes Knife * M3 fighting knife * Bowie Knife * Path to Despair Pistols * M1911 * S&W M10 * Nagant M1895 Revolver * RK5 * M1611 * C96 Mauser Rocket Launchers * RPG * FTR-8H7 * L4 Siege Perks * Juggernog (Doubles Max HP) Points * Deft Cola (Reload Faster, Build Faster, and get increased melee speed) points * Run Smoothie (Run 50% faster when an Enemy is up to 5 meters behind you) points * Electric Burst (when you reload you unleash a Electric burst, damaging Enemies around you) points * Stone Cold Soda (When you stand still for 5 seconds, you gain 1.5 Max HP) points * Quick Revive (You half time it takes to revive someone) points * Quick Fiery Juice (Your fire rate is doubled) points * Twin Bullets (Your damage is multiplied by 1.7) points * Force Shield (You Gain a shield that lasts for 6 hits total) points * Slasher Drink (You do 4x damage with melee weapons) points * Headshot Bot (when you aim, you target the nearest Zombie's Head) points Trivia Category:Icestormshadow's Maps Category:Icestormshadow Category:Non-Canon Category:Non-Canonical Maps Category:Second Great War Timeline Category:The Void Awakens Category:Maps Category:Carnage Expansion Category:Mystic War